


Handwritten

by bamfbugboy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Love Letters, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Oasis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9763493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamfbugboy/pseuds/bamfbugboy
Summary: All roads lead back to where it began: to Overwatch. Years after the installation of the PETRAS Act, Winston initiates the Recall. Angela decides to head to Gibraltar after spending her time alone helping others in northern Iraq. She invites old friends to join her on her journey back to the Watchpoint, telling them to meet her in the city of Oasis, a place of science, reason, and knowledge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story will roughly have 5-6 chapters. This story is based on the song ["Handwritten" by The Gaslight Anthem.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lf-rEslupnY)

_November 1, 2076_

_Dear Angela,_

_I hope you are well. I hope you are not working too hard. I apologize for falling behind on my letters. Please believe me when I say that my silence has nothing to do with not wanting to keep in touch or wanting our relationship to dim. Our correspondence has always served as a blessing, one that I have returned to when I needed a reminder of my humanity. Nonetheless, I admit I struggled to find the right words to respond with. This might come as a surprise to you, but I’ve never been good with words. I’ve written and rewritten this letter several times now._

_Since my last letter, my master has helped me find some inner peace. Master Zenyatta Tekhartha is very wise, patient, forgiving. I have always gravitated towards one phrase he is always too eager to remind me of: No snowflake ever falls in the wrong place. My existence has meaning, the circumstances that led to me becoming who I am, while difficult at times to grasp, happened, and all I can do is move forward and try to heal. I don’t think I’ve come to any form of blissful enlightenment, but I do feel better as a man. I feel more whole than I used to. Meditation has helped. Learning to forgive has helped. Looking back and revisiting those days leading up to what happened at Shimada castle, in hindsight, has helped me understand the stress and strain Hanzo must have been under. It hasn’t been easy, but I can finally look in the mirror and feel pleased with who I’ve become. Zenyatta is a friend I owe a debt to, and I have him to thank for encouraging me to stand on my own two feet again. With this newfound strength, I have realized it is time to let go of the hatred I feel towards my brother._

_Often times, however, I do feel that something is missing in my life. I miss the friends I made in Overwatch. I miss Jesse, Lena, Reinhardt. I miss Torbjorn’s terrible attempts at making fresh ramen. I even miss Jack, Gabriel, and Ana--even if I don’t miss their bickering. More importantly, I miss you, Angela._

_These words are a long time coming. I like to think I’ve matured in the years since I left Overwatch to the point where I can talk about what happened with a clear mind._

_I know the weeks leading up to my departure from Overwatch were hard on you. Some days were more difficult than others for me. Some days I never wanted to wake up again. Other days, all I wanted to do was spend time with you, listen to you. I worried about you as much as you worried about me. I know you felt helpless in the face of my own self-loathing. I know you felt responsible for what happened to me, and not a day passes by that I don’t feel shame for the words I said during our last argument. You saved my life, without hesitation, without question. You did what was necessary to keep me alive, and I realize now that I took that for granted. No matter how torn I felt, no matter how angry I felt at the world, at my brother, I should never have blamed you for keeping me alive. Living is a gift--one I have come to be grateful for. I should have never taken my grief out on you._

_I promise I will one day find a way to make it up to you._

_I would like to see you again, Angela, if at all possible. I would like to mend our relationship. I know you are a busy woman, but I would very much like to tell you these words in person. I want you to see that I am a changed man now. You deserve to hear them aloud. You deserve to know that your efforts were not in vain, that your unconditional faith in me wasn’t for naught._

_Please take care of yourself, Angela. Though I am living amongst the few monks who take to Zenyatta’s teachings, I still keep up with events around the world. Stay safe._

_With warm regards,_

_Genji Shimada_

x X x 

_November 24, 2076_

_Dear Genji,_

_I am doing well. I have been trying to keep myself busy. As you know, since the implementation of the PETRAS Act I have much more time on my hands than I was used to. I spent some time with Reinhardt and Fareeha earlier this year while she was on leave. I met Reinhardt’s Squire, Brigette. Her and Fareeha have much in common, but I wish Reinhardt would be more mindful of his own health. He still behaves as if he’s thirty years younger than he is, and while I can admire that, I do worry about him. Fareeha is doing well, though she is still trying her hardest to follow in her mother’s footsteps. Did you know she is currently working for Helix Security as a captain? She speaks highly of her team of soldiers. I think Ana would have been proud of her._

_As for myself, I have been serving as a doctor at a clinic in northern Iraq with Médecins Sans Frontières since early spring. I do enjoy working here, but I do share the same sentiments as you. I do miss our old friends, dearly. I miss Jack, Gabriel, Ana, and Amelie. After they passed I feel as if instead of coming together to heal as a whole, we all went our separate ways. I regret not being strong enough then to try to keep us together. Even though we all had our disagreements and our different views about Overwatch, it was the one organization that brought us all together. Sometimes I wish we could go back to those days, but I have learned to move forward, just like Reinhardt and the others have had to learn._

_I miss you too, Genji. Dearly. I have cherished our letters. No matter how short or how long it takes for them to arrive, each time I receive one from you, it lifts my spirits. I reread them often. They have helped me greatly through some difficult times. I am always so thankful that you started our correspondence. After you left Zurich, I wanted to contact you but I never knew how. Please don’t apologize for taking your time to write them. I understand._

_I am pleased to hear you are doing better. I would like to someday meet your master. You speak very highly of him, and I can see he has left an impact upon you. If he has helped you on your path towards recovery, then I owe him deep gratitude._

_I would like to see you again, Genji. I miss you. I think about our last weeks together often. I wish I had done more. I wish I had fewer regrets._

_Have you heard about the Recall? I received a signal from Winston that he plans to reform Overwatch secretly in spite of the PETRAS Act. All interested Overwatch agents are to report to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. For a long time now I have been contemplating whether or not I should return. A few days before receiving your letter, Jesse messaged me to let me know he was planning on rejoining. He’s still traveling with Hanzo, Genji. He tells me your brother plans on joining Overwatch as well. I have decided to rejoin Overwatch because I miss my friends, I miss working with them._

_If you truly mean what you said, if you are serious about wanting to forgive him and move out of the past, then perhaps I can arrange a meeting. I am the only one who knows their location. There is a city in southern Iraq called Oasis. I plan on meeting Jesse and Hanzo there to celebrate the holidays, and then together, the three of us plan to head to Gibraltar. I don’t know if you would be interested in accompanying us, but I think this would be a good opportunity for a new beginning._

_If you don’t think you’re ready, then please know I understand. Take all the time you need. If we don’t see you in Oasis, then I hope you will come visit the watchpoint some time. If you do decide to travel, bring your master with you. I would like to meet him. I think your brother would like to as well._

_Thank you for writing to me. I hope you are taking care of yourself, too. If you ever have any problems with your cybernetics, Genji, please do not hesitate to contact me. I can fly out to meet you wherever you are in the world._

_Sincerely,_

_Angela Ziegler_

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any questions, comments, or would like to chat, feel free to message me on tumblr @ [bamfbugboy](http://bamfbugboy.tumblr.com) or on twitter at [ GaerwenAurell](https://twitter.com/GaerwenAurell).


End file.
